Red September
by KannaKyomu
Summary: Fold to my arms, hold their mesmeric sway and dance to the moon as we did in those golden days.


I re-did this story. I was very unhappy with it before, now I'm decently satisfied. I might re-vamp it again in the future.

Enjoy

-Kanna

When he closed his eyes, tilted his face to the sky, smelled the rain in the clouds, a cool breeze pulling gentle fingers through his hair, lean back and let everything go; she would slowly come into focus, slowly, like the first fall of snow upon his conscious to lift him free from his body. But just as quickly, the image would fade. shattered to a million pieces, or burn up in smoke like the night of her pyre. He thought that maybe a small part of his vanished with her every time she came back to him.

_You burned that night, smoke carried you to heaven in the hot September light. Lead to the river Midsummer, I waved A 'V' of black swans on with hope to the grave..._

'It wasn't much, and it wasn't anything worth makin' a good fuss over' He thought to him self one night, deep in his surrender, he had thought, had thought that maybe... she would of liked him to stay, stay at her side... but he knows such things are just his imagination, his wish to stay with her. So he closes them out and burdens his knowledge. Opening his eyes to see another sunset, burning its way into extinction.

He liked to think them alike in many ways.

_All through Red September With skies fire-paved I begged you appear Like a thorn for the holy ones... cold was this horrid loneliness cold was my soul untold was the pain I faced when you left me a rose in the rain_

He stood from his place high among the tree branches, he softly stepped from the branch, landing far below on the ground without so much a breath, he turned his back, imagining it was her high above in the branch he just jumped from, imagined that as he turned from the tree, she would disappear like droplets of blood in the dust, disappear with all his hate for her, his anger, his memories, and his love... Just.. gone.

_So I swore to the razor that never, enchained Would your dark nails of faith be pushed through my veins again_

Kagome arched, stretching her sore limbs to the sides. She looked up from her place on the hill below Inuyasha's tree, watched as he turned from their spot and walked away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the look on his face. That utterly pitiful look of a grown man defeated. Kagome knew who the look was over. She couldn't bring herself to be angry. To be upset with him. She didn't know how to comfort him after all; at least, not anymore. Still, she would stay, stay with him until he made his choice.

_Bared on your tomb I am a prayer for your loneliness and who would you ever soon come above unto me? For once upon a time from the binds of your lowliness I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_.

It woke him at night. Her voice echoed in his head. Telling him things from days long past, things that didn't matter anymore. Sometimes it woke him so violently he'd find himself covering the sound of his retching. The strong feeling to cry crawling high in his nose. Still- he refused it.

_Six feet deep is the incision, in my heart- that barless prison discolors all with tunnel vision. Sunsetter! Nymphetamine! Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, a vampyric addiction- to her alone in full submission. None better nymphetamine._

Inuyasha pulled himself from his sleeping space beneath a withered old tree, he was awake now, it'd take nothing less of his brother bludgeoning him over the head to return to sleep. Stretching his fingers towards the moon in a effort to relive the kinks in his shoulders he started on a walk. Stepping over his comrades he slipped silently into the forest he'd called his own for so many years. Sleep came less often lately. Something was coming, he could feel it. A small part of him whispered of the end, and he feared a repeat of his first encounter with the hanyou who slinks in the dark. Waiting. Waiting. Always waiting for the perfect moment...

_Wracked with your charm I am circled like prey back in the forest where whispers persuade more sugar trails more white lady laid than pillars of salt (Keeping Sodom at night at bay)_

Gravel crunched under his toes, but he barely registered the sound as he started into the sky. Ears twitching from side to side, hands folded in his sleeves. Taking a delicate sniff of the air, he could taste summer on its way. Summer... Summer was supposed to be a season of life... but it never did seem that way to him.. at least.. not seance she'd...

_Fold to my arms, hold their mesmeric sway and dance to the moon as we did in those golden days_

He wondered if there was anything to this. Avenging a woman who didn't feel the need to be avenged.. although.. she was just a shadow of her former self now... he knew this.. but still, it mattered to him. If only he..

"Feh!" he grunted to himself.

"There are no 'If-Only' s left for me" He chided as if to the wind. As if to blame it for putting the thought in his mind. The Dog turned on the ball of his foot, doing a quick about face.

Yes. He decided. It was time to forget. It had been time to let go for a long while now..

If only he could.

"Nymphetamine" is owned and was created by

Cradle of Filth


End file.
